Wedding Bells
by MiguelCC51
Summary: Dawn crashes the Gilmore/Harris wedding in search of Xander, while meeting Jess, Dean & several others along the way. Meanwhile, Xander catches up with Marty & his cousin's soon-to-be wife, Rory.
1. Forgotten Invitation

**Wedding Bells**

Disclaimer : Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the creation & property of the amazing Joss Whedon, while Gilmore Girls was created by Amy Sherman-Palladino and distributed by Warner Brothers Entertainment.

1 - Forgotten Invitation

Dawn knocked on the apartment door, fidgeting nervously as she waited for somebody to answer it.

"Anytime now," Dawn said, suppressing a yawn. It had been a long flight from Shanghai and Dawn was severely jet-lagged, but her new job as a field agent for the Watcher's Council required her to do ALOT of travelling. When Buffy and Willow gave her a choice between a cush desk job in London, or travel the world to investigate and collect magical relics for the Council's R&D Division, Dawn jumped at the chance to make her mark. When the trail of clues for her latest case led back to the east coast of the United States, Dawn decided to pay an old friend a visit on her way.

A familiar voice brought Dawn's attention back to the present. "Dawn?" Vi asked from behind the oak door. "Is that you?"

"Vi?" Dawn asked back as the door opened to reveal the smiling red-haired Slayer. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Vi grinned. "Me and Xander are married."

"What?!" Dawn was shocked, then frowned in confusion as Vi started to laugh. "What?"

"I'm just kidding," Vi giggled, then grabbed a bag from Dawn and motioned for her to enter.

"You brat," Dawn snorted, following Vi into the apartment.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Vi smirked as she dropped the bag she took from Dawn by the couch. "Absolutely priceless!"

"Ha-ha," Dawn said with sarcasm, then asked. "So how you doing, Vi?"

"I'm doing great actually," Vi smiled brightly. Dawn could hardly believe that this was the same shy girl who she met in Sunnydale all those years ago. "You alright, Dawn?" Vi asked back, her expression a mix of amusement and worry.

"What?" Dawn looked wide eyed back at Vi. _Damn_, Dawn thought. _Spaced out again_. "Oh, I'm fine," Dawn smiled, reassuring her friend. "Just a little jet-lagged is all."

"Willow's running you ragged, huh?" Vi asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I guess," Dawn smiled wearily, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from the red-haired Slayer. "But I love the work. So I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know what you mean," Vi nodded in understanding. "I love Cleveland."

"Never thought I'd hear anybody say that," Dawn chuckled.

Vi shrugged, then asked. "What brings you to the Hellmouth, Dawn?"

"I'm on my way to Hartford to find some info on something called 'the Way of Peace'," Dawn replied, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "So I thought I'd pay Xander a visit on my way there. Stay a week, then head out to Hartford for that info. Because really, it's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Funny you should mention Hartford," Vi replied, grabbing an envelope from beside the telephone and handing it to Dawn.

"And why's that?" Dawn asked, quirking an eyebrow at the red-head.

"Cause that's where our boy is," Vi replied, then quickly ammended her statement. "Or rather, he'll be in that general area, anyway."

"Hmm," Dawn said, reading the contents of the envelope while muttering. "A wedding invitation for Lorelai Le... and... Mar...Robert...Harris... Interesting..."

"You always mumble aloud when you read?" Vi asked with a giggle.

"Yeah," Dawn muttered with a nod. "Ever since grade school. Willow hated it when I did it in training. She was so afraid I'd accidently trigger a trap spell or something while researching." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So you gonna head out to that town," Vi asked, then stopped as she tried to remember the name. "Star Shallow?"

"Stars Hollow," Dawn corrected, then nodded. "And yes. I could do with a little down time after all that red tape I had to go through to get out of China."

"I wish I could join you," Vi said. "But I'm apartment sitting for Xander until he gets back."

"Well, that answers my earlier question," Dawn shrugged.

"Well," Vi said suddenly, getting up from her chair. "I've got to report in to Robin and the others, tell them I'm taking the night off from patrolling."

Dawn knew where Vi was heading with her train of thought, and although Dawn would usually welcome a night of binge drinking with the red-headed Slayer, she did not want to fly to Hartford with a hangover. "Vi," Dawn said in her sternest voice. "I do not want to travel on a plane smelling like a bottle of Jack like the last time I visited you."

Vi pouted, "But we can legally get drunk now, you know."

"You can," Dawn said. "But I still have to wait until the end of the year, pal."

"Didn't stop you last time," Vi grinned.

"Fine," Dawn relented, then pointed her finger at Vi. "But you better keep an eye out for any Thricewise, because I really don't want to be turned into a giant again. That really sucked it big time."

"No pun intended," Vi laughed, getting up from the couch and grabbing her jacket.

Dawn sighed as she followed Vi toward the door, muttering under her breath. "I'm so gonna regret this on the plane tomorrow."

(BtVS/GG)

"Damn," Dawn swore as she exited the cab outside the airport. "It's too bright out here."

"Call me when you get to Hartford," Vi said, hugging Dawn as the cab waited for her.

"Why aren't you as hungover as me?" Dawn asked, though she suspected the reason already.

"It's a Slayer thing," Vi smiled, confirming Dawn's suspicion.

"I hate you," Dawn muttered, though the declaration lacked malice. "I hate you so very much."

"Take pictures," Vi hugged her again. "And tell me how the wedding was."

"Did I mention that I hate you?" Dawn asked, donning sun-glasses to shield her eyes from the spring sun.

"Shut up and go catch your plane, you lightweight," Vi said, turning her around and pushing Dawn gently toward the entrance of the airport.

Dawn bent over and grabbed her two bags, then headed towards the doors. Dawn turned and waved to her friend, "See you later, Violet!"

Vi laughed and returned the wave, "Later, Dawnmeister!"

(BtVS/GG)

Dawn was already half-asleep in her seat when another passenger jostled her by accident, causing her to groan in protest.

"Sorry," apologized a masculine voice. "I need to get through here."

"Huh," Dawn groggily replied, looking up from behind her sun-glasses at the guy. He stood maybe six feet and two inches, and something about the way he stood reminded her of Riley Finn, Buffy's old flame from Sunnydale University. Unlike Riley though, this guy had brown hair instead of soldier boy's dirty blonde. He was also not as broad at the shoulders as Riley, but the guy was definitely not some pencil neck by any means.

"That's my seat near the window, miss," the guy informed her.

"Oh, yeah," Dawn nodded, trying to hide that fact she'd been checking him out. "Sorry."

"No problem," the guy said as Dawn got up from her seat to let him through, not noticing that she'd dropped a slip of paper from her jacket pocket.

After the guy got in his seat and Dawn took hers, she just wanted to pass out until the flight reached Hartford.

"Excuse me again, miss," the guy said, interrupting her attempt at sleep once again.

"Dawn," she sighed, lifting her sun-glasses and turning her head to face him.

"What?" the guy asked, confused.

"It's my name," Dawn replied, giving him a weak smile. "If you're gonna keep waking me up, you might as well call me by name."

"Well, Dawn," the guy said, pointing at the floor between them. "You have something stuck on the heel of your right boot."

"What?" Dawn asked, looking down at her right foot. She reached down, then opened it up to see that it was the wedding invitation that Xander had forgotten to take with him. Dawn read it again.

_You are cordually invited to Share in the Joy as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Martin Robert Harris exchange Vows of Marriage on April 26th, 2009 in The Historic Town of Stars Hollow._

"I was wondering where that went," Dawn muttered when she was finished.

"Wow," the guy said a moment later.

"What?" Dawn asked again, looking over at the guy.

"Nothing," the guy said, shaking his head as though in disbelief.

"I hate it when people do that," Dawn frowned.

"I was just thinking," he said, as though apologizing. "It's a small world, after all."

"How so, Mickey Mouse?" Dawn asked, intrigued by the statement.

He chuckled, "I couldn't help but notice that the piece of paper you picked up was an invitation."

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"And I read the names while you had it opened," he continued.

"Which was rude by the way," Dawn interrupted. "But carry on."

"And I happen to know the bride," the guy finished.

Dawn raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

"Used to date her in fact," the guy nodded.

"You know this," Dawn pulled out the invite again and read the bride's name out. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore then? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," the guy confirmed with another nod.

"Interesting," Dawn smirked, then asked. "What's your name, by the way?"

The guy smiled at her and introduced himself, "Dean Forester."

"Dawn Summers," she returned the smile. "Nice to meet you."

(BtVS/GG)

"You need a ride to Stars Hollow, Dawn?" Dean asked her after they had exitted the plane.

"I apprieciate the offer, Dean," Dawn replied, dragging her suitcase and carrying a duffle bag. "But I have several things to do business wise here in Hartford before I look for my friend in Stars Hollow. Not to mention I have to buy something nice to wear if I'm gonna crash somebody's wedding. Thanks anyway, though."

"I only asked because that's where my family lives," Dean explained, smiling at her. "But I suppose taking a ride with a complete stranger would be rather reckless, huh?"

Dawn shrugged, " I suppose."

"It was nice meeting you, Dawn," Dean nodded, then turned to leave.

"Back at ya, Dean," she said with a smile.

Dean smiled back, but said nothing before leaving her.

"Nice guy," Dawn noted aloud before heading in search of the nearest car rental station.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**The next chapter will be told through the POV of a GG character, then switch back and so and forthwith.**

**Please review after reading, thanks.**


	2. Dodger Picks Up a Key

2 - Dodger picks up a Key

Jess couldn't believe it. Rory Gilmore was getting married. He glanced over at the envelope tucked between the seats beside him, not needing to open and read it to know what was printed on it. He memorized the damn thing, having read it a hundred times or so since Jess had received it in the mail four months ago.

As he drove, Jess began to have random thoughts flow through his head. _Just who is this Martin Harris guy anyway? Where did Rory meet him? Is he another ass-clown like that Logan guy she was dating the last time we met? And could that girl's jeans be any tighter?_

"What's going on here?" Jess asked aloud, pulling up to a stranded motorist on the side of the road. Climbing out of the car, Jess walked up to the motorist, just to have her put a finger up to stop him from saying anything as she talked on her cell-phone.

"No, I'll be okay, Buffy," the girl said, pacing back and forth. "I'll be stopping over in England in a couple of weeks, so we'll catch up and all that stuff when I get there, okay?"

Jess wasn't comfortable eavesdropping, so he pulled out his iPod, put the earphones in his ears and pressed play. While he waited for the girl to finish her conversation, Jess couldn't keep himself from checking her out. Long legs and a lithe frame, this girl obviously work out in order to keep her figure. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes...that were looking straight at him at that moment.

"Enjoying the view?" She smirked at him when Jess had taken off his earphones.

"Car trouble?" Jess asked, ignoring the fact that she'd busted him.

The girl seemed bemused, shaking her head before answering. "Yeah. I've got no idea what it would be though."

"Want me to take a look?" Jess asked.

"Nah," the girl replied, flipping her hand. "I'll just call the rental place and inform them that I need a new one."

"Okay," Jess shrugged. "Need a ride somewhere?"

"You're the second guy to ask me that today," the girl remarked. "The east coast is such a friendly place."

"Speaking of friendly," Jess segued, realizing he was beginning to babble despite himself. "The little psycho town of Stars Hollow is the nearest place. I'll take you there if you like, because not everybody that stops is as helpful as me."

The girl snorted in amusement as Jess berated himself for acting like Kirk Gleason.

"Sure," the girl shrugged. "I don't want to spend the next twenty minutes waiting for a ride, so this'll work out quite fine. Great, now I'm babbling, too."

"Get your stuff," Jess smirked, glad he wasn't the only one with foot-in-mouth disease. "I'll get the trunk."

"To put me in?" the girl quipped.

"You'll fit right in Stars Hollow, I think," Jess sighed before turning around and heading back to his car.

"So what are you doing over here?" the girl asked, startling Jess slightly as he rearranged the contents of the trunk for the girl's luggage.

"Is that all you have?" Jess asked, looking at the three bags she was carrying.

She grinned, "I travel light."

"Okay," Jess replied.

"Looks like there's not enough room in there for me," the girl quipped, glancing at the room he made for her bags beside his own.

"Um, you're weird," Jess remarked.

"Sorry," the girl replied. "I'm just a little over-tired, hung over and jet-lagged, so I'm not really myself."

Jess nodded in understanding, but said nothing as he placed her luggage in the back.

"Name's Dawn by the way," the girl introduced herself as she jumped in the car some moments later.

"Jess," he replied. "Nice to meet you."

"May I?" Dawn asked, pointing to the car stereo.

"Go hard," Jess nodded, pulling the car out of park and beginning the drive to Stars Hollow once more.

"Retard?" Dawn finished the saying before hitting the scan button.

"You said it, not me," Jess chuckled.

"Oh, cool," Dawn cheered, letting out a short whoop of victory. "This station's playing Feist!"

"Maybe I should've left you on the roadside," Jess muttered as 'My Moon, My Man' ended and '1234' began playing.

(GG/BtVS)

"And this is Luke's Diner," Jess said, holding the door open for Dawn.

"I can't believe you don't like Feist," Dawn muttered, walking past him.

"I like her just fine," Jess rolled his eyes, letting the door close after him. "I just think playing three of her songs in a row like that was a bit overkill."

"Didn't mean you had shut the radio off," Dawn complained, sitting down at the counter.

"My car, my rules," Jess stated, sitting on the stool next to her.

"Maybe you should've left me on the side of the road," Dawn sulked, though she was obviously playing it up.

"He's done worse things," a woman's voice said from in front of them.

"Nice to see you too, Lane," Jess greeted, looking up.

"Does Rory know you're in town?" Lane asked, giving Jess her 'protective friend' scowl.

"Not at this instant," Jess replied, then added. "But she'll find out eventually, I think."

"What are you doing in Stars Hollow, Jess?" Lane asked, her hostility obvious to anybody in earshot.

Jess dug in his jacket, then sighed. "I forgot the damn thing in the car," Jess grunted.

"Forgot what?" Lane asked, now more curious than angry.

"The invitation to the wedding," Jess smirked, delighting in the sudden flush in Lane's cheeks.

Dawn coughed politely from beside him, bringing their attention to her.

"Hi," she greeted to Lane. "My name is Dawn Summers and I'm a customer. Can I have some coffee, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Lane replied sheepishly, grabbing the pot and pouring her a cup.

"I'll have one too, please," Jess added, still smirking at her.

"There you go," Lane said after pouring him one as well.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked him after Lane left to do coffee rounds.

"Her best friend and I used to be involved," Jess explained, sipping his coffee. "And now that Rory's getting married, she must have thought that I was here to cause trouble for her. Guess she didn't get the memo that Rory and I are past all that, huh?"

"Okay then," Dawn nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Where's Luke?" Jess asked Lane when she reached the counter again.

"He's at the Dragonfly," Lane answered. "He's doing some maintainence for Lorelai, I think."

"The Dragonfly?" Dawn asked, confused. "What's that?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Lane asked.

"You sound more and more like your mother everytime I see you, Kim," Jess said.

"Van Gerbig," Lane corrected him. "It's Lane Van Gerbig, now." Holding up her left hand, Lane smiled. "See," Lane said, showing off her ring to him.

"You married Zach?" Jess asked, shocked.

"That's one awesome ring," Dawn said, looking at it. "Reminds me of the one that Spike gave my sister."

Jess looked her. "You know a person named Spike?" He asked in disbelief.

Dawn shrugged and smiled.

"I like this one, Jess. I think you should keep her," Lane said before leaving them to attend to another customer.

"What?" Jess asked in confusion, feeling completely turned about.

"She thinks we're together," Dawn clarified taking another sip from her coffee.

"Ah, jeez," Jess sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

(GG/BtVS)

"So where is this Dragonfly Inn that your Korean friend mentioned," Dawn asked as she followed Jess back to the car.

"I'm not too sure. It's obviously something that was built after I left this nutty town," Jess admitted with a shrug, then felt the need to correct his new travel companion on her assumption. "And Lane isn't exactly a friend, if you hadn't noticed."

Dawn shrugged, completely unaffected by his annoyed tone. "So ask somebody where it is, because I'd really like to take a shower and get this travel smell off, thank you very much."

"Why didn't you stay in Hartford before you went to wherever it is you're going?" Jess asked, unlocking the car doors with his remote.

"That's what my sister was saying before you picked me up," Dawn replied, opening her door and hopping in.

"It is a valid question, I think," Jess remarked when he joined her in the car.

"Truth be told," Dawn yawned. "I wasn't really thinking. I was just so excited on seeing my friend Xander again."

"Buffy, Spike, Xander," Jess shook his head in amusement. "Do all the people you know have such outlandish names?"

"Just drive, smart-ass," Dawn commanded, pulling on her seatbelt.

"Will do, Miss Summers," Jess said dryly, then stopped before adding. "Just as soon as I figure out where to go for directions."

"Oh, for Hecate's sake," Dawn sighed before opening her window to stop a passing pedestrian, who Jess immediately recognized.

"Uh, no," Jess muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, but could you-" Dawn began before almost shouting. "Hey, I know you!"

"Hey, Dawn," Dean Forester greeted with a smile, which immediately turned into a scowl when he looked in the car and his gaze fell on Jess. "Jess."

"Forester," Jess nodded back, cursing inwardly at his bad luck. He hoped Dean didn't make a scene. The guy could be such a drama queen.

Dawn had obviously picked up on the tension, but apparently chose to ignore it. "Would you happen to know where the Dragonfly Inn is located?" She asked, then hiked her thumb at Jess. "Because I'm beat and Jess is being the stereotypical guy and not asking for directions."

Dean gave her a strange look before replying in a curt tone. "A left turn past Cherry and two blocks. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Dawn smiled. "See you around."

"Yeah, sure," Dean replied before continuing on his way.

"Wow," Dawn smiled ruefully. "You can cut the tension between you guys with a knife."

"Let's get you to the Dragonfly," Jess suggested, really not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay, I'm dropping it," Dawn replied, taking the hint. "Let's go."

(GG/BtVS)

"Let me get that for you," Jess said, grabbing the suitcase and duffle bag from Dawn, leaving her to carry the last item of her luggage, which was a garment bag. Jess wondered briefly what Dawn was carrying inside the bag, but shook his head in dismissal. _None of my business what she carries around with her, now is it?_

"Man, you are a life saver...I never did get your last name, Jess," Dawn stated, looking a little out of it.

"Mariano," Jess informed as he made his way up to the Dragonfly's front door. "It's Mariano."

"Sounds like a name of a mobster or something," Dawn commented, following him up the steps and into the inn. "Jess Mariano. Yeah, you're my personal mobster from now on."

"Ah, jeez," Jess grumbled, holding the door open for her. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Only when I'm sleeping," Dawn replied, walking past him.

"Can't wait for that," Jess said dryly.

Dawn smirked and looked as though she was about to say something, but she was interupted by the familiar voice of Lorelai Gilmore-Danes.

"You're going to watch her sleep?" Lorelai asked, appearing from around the corner. "That sounds kind of-"

"Dirty," Jess finished, shaking his head. "And that's not what I meant."

"I was going to say creepy," Lorelai smirked. "But dirty works just as well, I guess."

"Hi," Dawn smiled at Lorelai. "I'm Dawn Summers."

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes," Lorelai greeted back, shaking Dawn's free hand.

"Where's Luke?" Jess asked, getting annoyed at all these sudden reunions he'd rather not deal with right this instant.

"Don't mind Jess, Lorelai," Dawn smiled. "He's just a little moody is all."

"Oh, I know how Jess can get, Dawn," Lorelai returned the smile. "We go way back. Don't we, Jess?"

"Here's your bags, Dawn," Jess placed them beside her. "I'm gonna go find my uncle."

"He's in the backyard," Lorelai said as Jess left.

"Thanks," Jess replied.

"So how do you know Jess?" He heard Dawn ask just before Jess got out of earshot.

Through the kitchen, past the gawking staff and into the yard, Jess found Luke working on some sort of wooden structure.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jess asked as his uncle locked two pieces together.

"Heard you were coming into town," Luke replied without looking back, ignoring the question. "Glad you could make it."

"You made Rory a Chuppa," Jess replied, standing beside his uncle. "Looks alot like the one you and Lorelai got married under, except..."

"Different carvings," Luke finished, dusting off his hands.

"Yeah," Jess nodded.

Luke turned to him and smiled, "Here for Rory's wedding, I take it?"

"Well, I was invited," Jess smiled back. "It would be rude of me not to show up."

"And you're anything but rude," Luke laughed before grabbing his nephew into a hug. "It's good to see you, Jess."

"Right back at ya," Jess replied, returning the hug. Now here was a reunion that was welcome.

**So...that's chapter 2.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next POV belongs to the Zeppo himself.**


	3. Always the Zeppo

3 - Always the Zeppo

Xander glanced at the paper, then up at the apartment number and back down at the paper he was carrying.

"This has got to be the right floor," Xander muttered, frustrated by his inability to find his cousin Marty's place. _Maybe I should have taken up that offer to be picked up in Hartford_, Xander thought to himself. _Might have saved myself a two hour bus ride, as well as another hour of wandering around downtown Boston_.

"You seem lost," a woman's voice noted from behind Xander, startling him slightly.

"I guess you can say that, miss," Xander smiled weakly at the woman, a short blonde with intense brown eyes.

"Maybe I can be of some help," the woman offered.

"Please," Xander perked up in hope. "That'd be great."

"So what exactly do you have there?" she asked, pointing at the paper in his grasp.

"Directions," Xander answered, handing it to the blonde.

She snorted after reading it. "Follow me," the blonde smiled, then turned her back to him and began walking down the hall. "I know exactly where this is."

"Xander Harris, by the way," Xander introduced himself, following after the girl. "And you are?"

"Paris Geller," the blonde answered as he fell in step with her.

"Well, Paris," Xander replied. "I really appreciate your help. This is my first time in Boston and I have no idea where the hell I'm going in this town."

"No problem," Paris said non-chalantly, then gave him a sidelong glance. "Love the eye-patch by the way. Very _Pirates of the Caribbean_, if I do say so myself."

"I was actually aiming for the whole _Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D._ look, but I guess I failed at that attempt. Oh, well," Xander shrugged with a grin.

Paris snorted in amusement before declaring. "Here we are."

"So I was on the right floor," Xander noted.

Paris pressed the doorbell, making Xander wonder what was going on.

Paris smiled, "I was heading here myself, in case you were wondering."

Before Xander could say anything, the door opened to reveal a beaming brunette.

"Paris, it's so good to see you!" The brunette smiled widely, grabbing Paris into a hug.

"Hello, Gilmore," Paris returned the hug, albeit in an awkward fashion. "Or I guess I should be calling you Harris soon?"

"Who's this with you?" the girl who Paris called Gilmore asked.

"I'm Xander," Xander introduced himself. "I'm Marty's cousin."

"I found him wondering the halls," Paris added.

"Nice to meet you, Xander," the brunette smiled warmly at him. "I'm Rory. I guess we're going to be related soon, huh?"

"I suppose so, Rory," Xander replied, unable to keep himself from returning her smile.

"Come inside you two," Rory said, waving them in. "Marty's in the living room. I'm going to brew some coffee."

"I'll come with," Paris said, following her friend.

Xander entered the living room, not really knowing what to expect. Marty was one of the few relatives who Xander got along with, though the two hadn't seen each other since seventh grade.

"Is that you, Alex?" Marty asked, getting up from the couch.

"I go by Xander now, Marty," Xander said, extending his hand. "Nobody's called me Alex for a very long time now."

"It HAS been a while," Marty chuckled, shaking his cousin's hand. "It's good to see you."

"Right back at you," Xander grinned. Glancing around, Xander nodded in approval. "Pretty swank digs you got here, buddy."

"Thanks," Marty smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Most of everything is Rory's doing though, because I've got no head for decorating."

"You're not the only one in that boat, Marty," Xander chuckled.

"So how's the eye?" Marty asked, gesturing to the patch.

Xander smirked, "Still gone."

"You never did tell me how you lost it," Marty quirked an eyebrow, then added. "Or anybody else in the family for that matter."

"It was a very tragic tale concerning several sharps sticks, a gaggle of teenage girls and, believe it or not, a preacher," Xander joked, evading the subject.

"Okay, okay," Marty chuckled. "I can take a hint." He waved to the armchair and said, "Have a seat."

"So what's on the agenda for tonight, Marty?" Xander asked, plopping down on the armchair.

"Well, we're going to lounge around here for about a half hour, then head out to meet Rory's dad Christopher and younger sister Gigi for dinner," Marty explained, sitting on the divan across from Xander.

"Gigi?" Xander asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Short for Georgia, I think." Marty nodded, which his cousin returned.

"Rory seems nice," Xander commented with a yawn. "How'd you meet her, by the way?"

"Met her at Yale a couple of years ago, though the state I was in at that moment isn't something I'm about to share at this juncture." Marty answered, smiling wistfully as he remembered. "Anyway, we were friends through most of college after that, though there was a time where we didn't hang out all that much. In fact, she was dating this ass-munch for the latter half of her time there, while I was muddling through a relationship with this dancer named Lucy. Man, was that ever a messed up time, I gotta say."

"What are you two talking about in here?" Rory asked, placing a tray carrying a fancy looking pot and four cups on the coffee table before sitting down in Marty's lap.

"How we met," Marty answered before kissing her. "And I was just about to tell Alex...I mean, Xander on how we FINALLY ended up together."

"Did Marty happen to mention that he was passed out and naked on the hallway floor when they first met?" Paris asked, smirking at Xander.

Xander looked over at his cousin's horrified face and burst out laughing, to which Paris and Rory joined in. Marty shook his head with a rueful smile before joining in himself.

(BtVS/GG)

It was more or less an hour later that Xander found himself watching how happy Marty was with his fiance, this beautiful brunette by the name of Rory Gilmore and found himself envious. He wasn't really envious for Rory per say, but of what the two had with one another. Xander watched as Rory's dad laughed at something that Marty had said, resulting in everybody at the table joining in.

He'd been happy like this once. Back when he was with Anya, back in Sunnydale all those years ago. Back before his hometown sunk underground as a result of their battle against the First Evil. Back before Anya died, fighting in that same battle.

"Are you alright?" Marty asked, resulting in everybody at the table to look his way.

Xander coughed before replying, "Yeah, just fine, Marty." Seeing that many of them were unconvinced, Xander put on his best grin and said. "Just wishing we'd kept in better touch, is all."

Marty smiled in agreement. "Me too."

"If you'll excuse me," Xander said, getting up from the table. "I'm going to grab some air before the food gets here."

"I could use some air myself," Rory replied, getting out of her chair as well.

"I'll come and get you when the food arrives," Christopher said as Xander and Rory left the table toward the front door.

"Is the pirate sad, Daddy?" Xander heard the six year old Gigi ask, obviously thinking that Xander was out of earshot.

Xander smiled at that. _What a perceptive little girl_, he thought.

"So..." Rory began when they reached outside.

Xander snorted, but said nothing.

"Is the pirate sad?" Rory asked.

"Nah," Xander shook his head. "Just remembering when I got engaged, is all."

"What happened?" Rory asked before quickly adding. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Got cold feet," Xander answered honestly, scratching an itch on his cheek right under his eyepatch. "But we remained friends afterward. She was so pissed for a long time after that though. Not that I could blame her, really."

"Do you regret not marrying her?" She asked, intrigued by his tale.

"Sometimes," Xander nodded, not really knowing why he was confiding in somebody he'd just met barely a hour ago. "But it was the right thing to do in the long run. We would have ended up hating each other, just making each other miserable. I couldn't do that to her."

Rory smiled at him. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Everyday," Xander nodded again, glancing over at her. He looked into Rory's beautiful blue eyes, pleasently surprised at the compassion he saw there._ Marty is a lucky man_, he thought.

"Hey, you two," Chris called from the door. "Food's arrived."

"We'll be right in, Dad," Rory replied before turning her attention back to Xander.

"Shall we?" Xander asked.

"There's just one last thing I want to know, Xander. Then we'll head inside," Rory said, looking up at him.

"You want to know her name, don't you?" Xander asked knowingly.

Rory nodded, but remained silent as she waited for his answer.

"Her name was Anya," Xander smiled. "Anya Christina Jenkins. She was my best friend."

"Was?" Rory asked, a look of confusion on her face that was quickly followed by understanding. "Oh...I'm so-"

"Let's head inside, Rory." Xander smiled, cutting her apology off. "Now is a time for jubilation, as my colleague Andrew would put it. And I'm unbelievably hungry, to tell you the truth." He didn't wait for a reply before heading back inside, kicking himself for bringing down the soon-to-be bride's good mood.

(BtVS/GG)

It was an hour after dinner and Xander stood in the hall of the apartment building, having already said his farewells to Marty and Rory. He was wondering which bus would take him back to Hartford when Paris joined him.

"I'm heading back to Hartford tonight," Paris said, coming up beside him. "Need a lift?"

Xander grinned back ruefully before replying, "Drive on a bus for two hours, or ride in a Porche? Tough call, Miss Geller."

Paris shook her head at him. "Hurry up, Smart-ass," she said, spinning on her heel and heading toward the elevator. "Or you really will be riding that bus back to Hartford."

Xander gave Paris a quick look over as she walked away, and he liked what he saw. He snorted at his sudden lecherous thoughts before following her into the elevator. Paris hit the button, giving him a slight smirk as she did so.

"What?" Xander asked, before his cellphone went off. Looking at the number, Xander raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me, I've got to take this."

"No problem," Paris nodded, then added with a smile. "Alex."

Xander shook his head, but didn't bother to correct her.

"Hey, Dawnie," Xander answered the call. "How you doing?"

"Well, it's about time you answered your damn phone!" Dawn replied from the other end. "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?"

"I was having dinner with my cousin and a couple of his friends and family, so I turned it off," He explained, glancing over at Paris, who was looking extremely bored.

"Oh, okay then," She replied, sounding satisfied with that answer.

"So what's up, Dawnmeister?" Xander asked.

"You will never guess where I'm standing this very instant," Dawn said, he could hear the clack of heels on wood as she spoke to him.

"If I can never guess," Xander replied. "Why bother?"

"Good point," Dawn conceded, then cried out. "I'm in Stars Hollow!"

"What?" Xander asked in disbelief, as he hadn't even made it to the little town yet. "What are you doing in Stars Hollow?"

"Standing in a gazebo, while looking at the diner disguised as a hardware store called Luke's," Dawn explained in an excited tone, causing Xander to imagine the girl jumping up and down as she spoke. "This place is odd. Not a Sunnydale, 'Oh, God, I've been bit by a vampire and I'm gonna become an unholy monstrosity' kind of odd. It's more like a 'We have fifteen different stores devoted to unicorn statuettes and we're damn proud of it' kind of odd. Come to think of it though, I don't actually know which one of those I should be more frightened of. I suppose Harmony would just love this place though, if only for the fifteen unicorn shops."

"Nice rant," Xander commented.

"So I take it you haven't been here yet?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, I'm in Boston visiting my cousin Marty and his fiance," Xander explained, the doors of the elevator opening to the main floor. "I wasn't going to head there until the day of the wedding."

"Come on, Harris," Paris said, walking out towards the front doors. "It's a long ride to Hartford and it's almost 9:30 already."

"Who is that?" Dawn asked.

"That's Paris," Xander answered, following Paris down the street where she parked her car. "She's a friend of Rory's."

"Your uncle Rory?" Dawn asked, confused.

"No, Rory is Marty's fiance," he explained.

"Oh, right," Dawn replied, adding. "I remember hearing something to that effect from Jess this afternoon."

"Jess?" Xander asked, now his turn to be confused. Paris groaned at the mention of the name, causing him to give her a questioning glance. "Who's that?"

"Rory's cousin. Step-cousin. Or something to that effect," Dawn explained. "Anyway, I just met him today. He gave me a ride here when my rental broke down on me, actually."

"You accepted a ride from a guy you don't even know?" Xander asked, kicking into 'big brother' mode. "What if he was some kind of psychopath?"

"I can handle myself, Xander," She soothed. "I'm a big girl now, you know. Besides, Jess doesn't seem to be that kind of guy. A bit of a grouch, but still nice enough to help a stranded little girl motorist like myself."

"Well, alright." Xander relented. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow for lunch then?"

"Sure," Dawn replied. "Come to Luke's here in Stars Hollow. It has the best coffee I've ever tasted. You gotta try some, Xand."

"Alright, Dawnie," he said back. "I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye," Dawn replied before hanging up.

"Girlfriend?" Paris asked, starting her Porche.

"Dawnie?" Xander asked back in surprise, then shook his head. "Nah. Dawn is Buffy's sister. She's one of my best friends and would probably skin me alive if I tried anything with her baby sister."

"Buffy?" Paris raised an eyebrow before commenting. "Let me guess. She was a cheer leader in high school?"

"Still doesn't mean she's not worthy of fear, Miss Geller," Xander laughed.

"Duly noted," Paris smiled.

They drove in silence and didn't start talking again until they reached the city limits, all the while Xander was wondering if he should have taken the bus instead. This woman drove like a maniac.

"You're not scared, are you?" Paris asked him, smirking sidelong at him.

"Uh, no," Xander replied.

"No?" Paris asked back, unconvinced.

"Okay," Xander admitted. "Maybe just a little. Look out!"

Paris shook her head, then easily maneuvered the Porche around the vehicle ahead of her.

"Okay, alot then," Xander ammended in a low tone.

Paris chuckled before asking, "So what is it you do for a living, Alex?"

"I'm a consultant in my friend Buffy's organization," Xander answered, then quickly corrected her. "And it's Xander, by the way."

"What organization is that?" She asked as she once again passed by another vehicle at breakneck speed, seemingly to be unaware of his correction.

"The Summers Institute for Girls," Xander replied.

"Wait a second," Paris slowed her car. "Are you saying you're friends with Buffy Summers?"

"Uh, yeah?" Xander replied, wondering how Paris would know of his friend.

"Hmph," Paris commented, picking up speed again. "That's interesting."

The two continued for several moments with Paris weaving in and out of lanes, while Xander began to get used to her insane style of driving. One can only get so scared of near misses before it becomes old hat.

"Can I ask you a question?" Xander asked.

"Shoot," Paris nodded.

"How do you know about the Institute?" Xander asked, adding. "Because we're not a very old organization. Or well known for that matter."

"Well, Rory and I had this roommate in freshman year at Yale," Paris explained. "Her name was Tanna Shrick. She was about fifteen, sixteen years old. A real child prodigy, but seriously lacking in the social developement department."

_Tanna Shrick? _Xander thought. _Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Well, anyway," Paris continued. "It seems that Tanna was selected for some scholarship by this Summers Institute for Girls when she graduated and she shared the news with Rory, who in turn informed me."

"Still doesn't answer my question," Xander said.

"I'm getting to that," Paris replied, sounding a little annoyed at the interuption.

"Sorry," He apologized. "Carry on."

"Thank you," Paris commented dryly before continuing. "Well, anyway. I did some investigating, because I was curious and had never heard of the organization before that. I was a little skeptical at first, but what I found out impressed me."

"Really?" Xander asked.

"Any organization that was founded by a forthright young woman and that almost exclusively helps 'exceptional' young women with financial and educational support is okay by me," Paris nodded, then added. "Though I do wonder at their meaning of 'exceptional'. And why they're based out of Cleveland of all places."

Xander smiled, realizing that Paris only had the cover story for their operation. The Summers Institute for Girls was just a blanket organization for their new Watchers' Council and the Slayers under their protection. Xander had simply taken over the position after Faith and Giles had disappeared and Willow grabbed the reins as Chief Watcher.

"Sounds about right," Xander agreed. "Glad you approve. As to why we're based out of Cleveland? One place is good as another, I would think."

"Anyway," Paris said, pulling into a gas station. "I'm gonna grab an energy drink. You want anything?"

"I'll have what you're having," Xander leaned back, manipulating the handle on his seat.

"Alright then," Paris said before leaving him.

As soon as Paris was gone, Xander grabbed his cellphone and punched in a familiar number.

"Hello?" Willow answered, sounding tired.

"Who's Tanna Shrick?" Xander asked.

**And that's chapter 3.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEWS are welcomed.**


	4. Forester Bonding Time

4 - Forester Bonding Time

"This is a bad idea," Dean groaned, resisiting as his sister pulled him towards the dance studio.

"Too bad, we're going," Clara replied, gripping his sleeve tightly to prevent his escape. "I haven't missed one of these meetings for the last two years and I'm not about to miss one because you're too much of a chickenshit to risk running into Rory and/or Lindsey. Both of whom, I might add, don't even live here anymore, so quit being such a drama queen!"

"Lindsey moved?" Dean asked, wondering when his ex-wife had moved. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"I told you in the last letter I sent you, but knowing you, you probably just skimmed over it," Clara muttered.

"I said I was sorry about that, Clara. Just how many times do I have to apologize for not writing back?" Dean rolled his eyes, allowing the girl to drag him along. "And when the hell did you get so damned strong?"

"I've been working out," Clara explained in a curt tone.

"Would this be a bad time to say hi?"

Both Dean and Clara stopped to look at the person that had spoken, who Dean immediately recognized.

"Hi, Dawn," Dean smiled weakly, pulling his arm away from Clara's grasp.

"Hey, yourself, Dean," the slim brunette smiled back, then waved to his sister. "Hello, I'm Dawn. And you are?"

"Clara," the blonde eighteen year old said, waving back politely. "Dean's my brother."

Dean watched the girl glance between him and Clara before grinning at them. "I can see the resemblence."

"It's our noses," Clara smirked. "Everybody says we have the same nose."

"Oh, boy," Dean muttered, rubbing the forehead.

"Where exactly is everybody going?" Dawn asked, glancing around as several Stars Hollow citizens walked by them.

"Town meeting," Clara answered simply.

"That's a little 'To Kill a Mockingbird', isn't it?" Dawn smiled in amusement.

"That's exactly what I said a couple of years ago," said a completely unwelcomed and familiar voice from behind them.

_And this visit just gets better and better,_ Dean groaned again.

"Jess?" Clara greeted breathlessly. "When did you get back?"

"Uh, do I know you?" Jess asked, giving the blonde girl a confused glance.

"You don't remember me?" Clara asked, looking crushed.

"Can't say that I do," Jess answered in his usual stoic manner.

"Um, well now," Dawn said, shifting her gaze away. "This isn't awkward at all, is it?"

"Tell me about it," Dean muttered. _Could you make your crush anymore obvious, Clara?_

"Oh, well," Clara shrugged, having recovered in a rather surprisingly quick fashion. "I was only eleven the last time we talked, so I can't really blame you for forgetting me."

Jess frowned, then snapped his fingers and gestured to Clara. "I remember now. You're that little girl who kept asking me all those annoying questions during the Winter Carnival, aren't you?"

"And on that note, we're off," Dawn said, gripping Jess by the arm and dragging him towards the dance studio. "See you guys inside!"

"Yeah, okay," Dean waved half-heartedly.

"Are they dating?" Clara asked, glancing up at her brother.

"How the hell should I know?" Dean asked back, annoyed by the entire encounter.

"Wanna help me break them up?" Clara joked.

"And why would I do want to do that?" Dean asked.

"So you can have that Dawn chick, while I take-"

"No, no, no," Dean shook his head with vehemence, trying to rid himself of the image of his younger sister and Jess together as a couple. Even if it was just hypothetical, the thought was still horrifying to him. "Please, don't go there, Clara. I'm begging you."

"Ah, you're no fun, bro," Clara sighed.

(GG/BtVS)

"What now?" Dean asked.

"Let's go for a walk," Clara suggested, then started towards the other end of the square without waiting for a reply.

"Wait up," Dean called out, following after his younger sister. _When did she get so fast?_

"You're pretty slow for somebody so tall," Clara griped playfully, stopping to wait for him. "Have you gotten out of shape since moving back to Chicago?"

"Shut up," Dean muttered, catching up to her. "And for your information, I'm still in fantastic shape. You're just a freak, is all."

"Excuses, excuses," Clara laughed as they began walking again, their steps quickly synchronizing with each other.

The siblings walked in general silence until reaching the wooded edge near the bridge, where they came apon an impatient blonde man talking on a cellphone. He was a lanky looking man, who was dressed in jeans and a 'Battlestar:Galactica' t-shirt, which gave Dean the instant impression that this guy was, for lack of a better term, a giant nerd. He kind of reminded Dean of a certain Stars Hollow citizen, a thought that frightened Dean to his core since he doubted the world could handle another nut job like Kirk Gleason.

"I am telling you right now that I'm in the town that Tanna and Fiona said one of the new slayers was hidden in," the blonde guy whined into his cellphone, stomping his foot like a petulant child. "But when I got here, the homing stone they gave me just went dead!"

Dean glanced at his sister, who shrugged back with a confused expression that matched his own.

"No, I didn't do anything to it," the guy pouted, shoving his free hand into a pocket of his jeans. "There's just something weird about this fracking town, okay? It was completely deserted when I got here an hour ago, you know that? I'm still a little freaked out about it. I've wandered around for a little bit and now I'm starting to feel like a member of Captain Reynold's crew when they landed on Miranda. I am totally expecting a Reaver to show up and eat my face and rape me to death any second now!"

"Should we really be eavesdropping on this guy?" Clara whispered to her brother. "He sounds kind of nuts."

"Then he'll fit right in with the rest of the town, don't you think?" Dean countered.

"Good point," Clara conceited, then stepped forward out of the shadows they were using as cover. "Hey, buddy! You need some help?"

"Ahhhh!" He shrieked, sounding very much like a frightened little girl.

"Jeez," Dean winced at the high-pitched wail. "What the hell was that called?"

"Wow, you're a giant wuss," Clara chuckled at the guy, removing her hands from her ears.

"I thought you two were Reavers," the guy explained, letting out a sigh of relief.

"That's just a movie, dude," Clara snorted.

"Do I even want to know how you know what he's talking about?" Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow at Clara.

"You're probably better off not knowing, bro," Clara shrugged, grinning up at her brother.

"Do either of you know if there's a hotel or something nearby?" The guy asked, his voice rather whiny and timid sounding. "Because I'm kind of tired after travelling all this way."

"Dragonfly?" Clara asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Would there be any rooms left with Rory's wedding going down on Saturday?" Dean asked back.

"Only one way to find out," Clara smiled, then turned to the nerdy blonde guy. "We know a place, but there's a pretty good chance there are no rooms left."

"Okay, thanks, you're a peach," he nodded, then returned the cell to his ear. "A couple of locals are going to help me find a place to stay for the night. I'll continue with my search tomorrow. Wells, out."

"Wells?" Clara asked when the blonde closed his cellphone.

"Oh, that's my last name," the blonde explained, then held his hand out. "Andrew Wells, at your service."

Before Dean could stop her, Clara reached out and gripped his hand. "Clara Forester," she introduced herself, then hiked her thumb back at her brother. "And that tall freak is my brother, Dean."

"Quite the grip you got there, Miss Forester," Andrew noted, flexing his hand after she let go. He had a small smile on his face when he said this, picking up a duffle bag at his feet.

"She works out, apparently," Dean chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Andrew frowned, looking disappointed for some reason.

"Let's get going, Dean," Clara said, spinning on her heel. "The sooner we get Andrew to the Dragonfly, the sooner we can go to Luke's for a late supper!"

"Hey, what makes you think we're eating at Luke's?" Dean yelled, following after his sister. "And who made you the boss of this outing anyway?"

"Who's Luke?" Dean heard Andrew ask from behind him.

(GG/BtVS)

Though the walk from the bridge to the Dragonfly Inn was maybe five minutes at the most, they were perhaps the longest five minutes that Dean had ever experienced in his entire life. _Does this guy ever shut up?!_

"And here we are," Clara announced, sounding just as relieved as Dean felt. "The Dragonfly Inn!"

"It's pretty," Andrew stated, putting his bag down.

"An old friend owns it, so just tell her we sent you," Clara smiled.

Dean smirked, wondering what kind of reception Andrew would get if he did that.

"Could you come inside and introduce me?" Andrew asked. "I'm not very good with first impressions. I tend to talk too much."

"Really?" Dean asked dryly, which made his sister snicker. "I hadn't noticed."

"Don't be mean, bro," Clara reprimanded, playfully tapping Dean on the shoulder. "Let's head inside, say hi to Lorelai, if she's in. Then we'll go have some grub at Luke's!"

"Fine," Dean relented, knowing that Clara would make a fuss if he refused.

"And it's even prettier inside," Andrew cooed when they'd entered, making Dean shake his head.

"Bonjour, Michel," Clara greeted cheerily, walking up to the desk with a hop in her step.

"Pleaze refrain from butchering my native tongue, you zilly american girl," Michel grumbled from behind the desk, his gaze downward on a crossword he was currently doing.

"My accent still annoys you, doesn't it?" Clara said with glee, taking obvious delight in torturing the concierge.

"You annoy me by existing, Clara," Michel snorted.

"How can you be so mean to me when I bring you a possible client?" Clara asked, waving her hand in front of Michel's line of sight.

"That iz your brother and one of hiz foolish friendz," Michel scoffed in his think accent, swatting her hand away. "Zey are not clients. Go away, pleaze."

"I thought you said you guys were friends with the owner?" Andrew asked Dean, confused by the exchange.

"Michel is nobody's friend," Dean explained. "He's just a putz that Lorelai puts up with for some reason or another."

"Well, it looks like I can't escape you wherever I go, can I, Dean?" Dawn asked, causing everybody present to turn around to face her.

"Dawn?" Andrew asked, sounding shocked before quickly shooting past Dean to envelope the brunette in a hug. "Dawnie!"

"Andrew?" Dawn asked in confusion, an uncomfortable expression on her face as the blonde man continued to hug her like his life depended on it. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this guy?" Dean asked, shocked.

"We go back a ways," Dawn confirmed, then proceeded to struggle against the over enthusiastic blonde man. When this failed, Dawn sighed and used a different angle. "Andrew, let me go, or I'll call Buffy and have you fired."

This seemed to do the trick as Andrew instantly let go of her, sheepishly brushing himself off. "Sorry about that, I just got a little excited since I haven't seen you since that time in Nepal."

Dawn nodded, "It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

_Is there anybody this girl doesn't know?_ Dean wondered, watching as Dawn and Andrew continued talking. He glanced back at his sister, who had gone silent since Dawn had appeared. _She does not look happy._

"And then these two brought me here," Andrew finished, his tone still excited.

"So you're here on business for the Institute, then?" Dawn deduced, looking as though she were barely able to keep up with her friend's speaking pattern. She glanced past Andrew and waved at Clara. "Hey, again."

"Hey," Clara waved back, a little half-heartedly Dean noticed.

"I need a room," Andrew stated, turning to Michel.

"I'll see what we have," Michel sighed.

Bored with the scene, Dean turned to his sister. "Luke's?"

"Luke's," Clara agreed, who quickly made her way towards the door.

"See you guys later," Dawn called out.

"See you, Dawn," Dean waved back, then left after his sister, who had rushed out as fast as she could.

(GG/BtVS)

"I don't like her," Clara huffed, kicking a stone down the darkened trail.

"You don't even know her," Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

"She's so fake, with her fake smile and everybody fawning over her," Clara griped, kicking another stone. "I'm Dawn. I'm tall and skinny and cute. You wanna be my friend?"

"You sound like a jealous little girl, Clara," Dean chuckled, then stifled it when she glared at him. "Sorry."

"No, you're right," Clara sighed. "I just wish guys would fall over themselves for me like they do for girls like her."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think that-" Dean began, before tripping over a root.

"You okay, bro?" Clara asked, kneeling down beside him.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Dean hissed, sitting up on the ground. He attempted to get up and put weight on it, only to find himself falling forward. Clara stepped forward, catching him and holding Dean up with what seemed to be little to no effort. "Yup, my ankle is definitely twisted."

"Let's get you home," Clara suggested.

"You really have been working out, haven't you?" Dean asked, amazed at the little blonde's strength.

"A little," Clara shrugged.

_I weigh a little over two hundred pounds,_ Dean thought with his arm wrapped over Clara's shoulder. _And my baby sister is practically carrying me to the house. I have to remember to ask what her regimen is before I head back home to Chicago, because I am definitely impressed._

**And that was the long awaited chapter four.**

**So, can anybody guess why Clara is suddenly so strong?**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter I'm writing in this format. All chapters (when I get to them) will have multiple POVs since doing a single character POV per chapter for each show is getting rather cumbersome. From now on, the POVs will be mixed up, with character's point of views from each show intermingling. Dong ma?**

**Now that I have that cleared up, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
